


Trivial Pursuit

by lizardwriter



Series: Game Night [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, game night series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura seems to think that playing Trivial Pursuit with someone who has lived for centuries is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Pursuit

Carmilla sighed when she entered the room and saw Laura sitting crossed-legged on the bed, looking eagerly anticipatory.

“Don’t tell me. It’s –“

“Game night!” Laura interrupted, shifting to reveal a box covered by a sheet. “I think you’re going to like tonight’s game!”

“Yes, they’ve all been so thrilling so far,” Carmilla replied dryly.

Laura narrowed her eyes, but her excitement was not to be derailed.  “Tada!” she exclaimed, throwing off the sheet.

Carmilla recognized the box instantly. This wasn’t going to end well for her. Not with Laura’s competitive spirit being what it was. It had been easy enough to let her cheat at Monopoly and let her think she’d gotten away with it, but doing that would be harder with this. (Not that stealth was Laura’s strong suit, but after her initial reaction to Carmilla winning at Life, it had been worth losing such a long and tedious game to see her adorable little pleased-with-herself grin.)

“No.”

“What? Why not?! What’s wrong with Trivial Pursuit?”

“Too many questions. Too much reading. Can’t we play Strip Laura again? That was fun.”

Laura grinned her little devilish grin that never failed to make Carmilla want to instantly rip her clothes off. Maybe she was going to win this argument.

“Sure. Right after we play Trivial Pursuit.”

Carmilla groaned.

.

“This isn’t fair,” Laura pouted, her arms crossed over her chest, her jaw jutted out in that stubborn yet adorable way, her eyes glaring at the card held in her hand before she shoved it back in the box.

“You’re the one that wanted to play,” Carmilla pointed out, sort of trying not to smirk, but not really that hard.

“Yeah, but you could have said something like, ‘Okay, cupcake, but I know all the answers to every question ever written.’”

Carmilla chuckled at Laura’s impression of her.

“That’s not true. I got two wrong.”

“Carmilla, I’ve had three turns, and one of those is only because you let me start. I have one piece of pie. You have all six and just have to land in the middle and, I’m sure, answer whatever question I decide to ask you, right.”

“I mean, I have a little bit of an advantage on the history questions.”

“And the geography. And the science. And the damn pop culture because you lived through that too. The only thing you’ve gotten wrong is sports.”

“Because why do I care who got a stupid ball across a field in any given year? I don’t understand why anyone cares.” Carmilla waved her hand dismissively.

“It was a court.”

“What?”

“The last question you got wrong was about basketball. They play on a court, not a field.”

Carmilla gave Laura a bored stare.

“Whatever, just roll again,” Laura grumbled.

God, she was cute when she pouted. Carmilla was so done with this game.

“Or you could just declare me the winner and we could move on to more fun activities.”

“No.”

“Okay, fine.” Carmilla rolled the die and stifled a laugh when she saw the number she had rolled.

“REALLY???”

“Better have chosen a category to ask me,” Carmilla replied.

“Did you rig the die?”

“No. When would I have done that? I didn’t even want to play.”

“I don’t know why, since you’re massacring me.”

“Oh, sweetie, you have no idea what a massacre looks like,” Carmilla let slip before she had time to think better of it.

The stony look Laura gave her in reply, let her know that it had not been a good idea.

“Sorry.”

“Sports and Leisure.”

“There’s a surprise,” Carmilla muttered.

Laura drew a card and looked at the question and frowned.

“What?” Carmilla prodded a moment later when Laura still hadn’t asked the question.

Laura flipped the card over and read the answer to herself, then turned it back over and glowered at Carmilla.

“What??”

“You’re gonna know it.”

“How do you know?”

“Because _The Cynic’s Dictionary_ is listed as part of the question and that sounds like something you’d have read.”

Carmilla resisted the urge to smirk. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

Laura pouted. “I hate this game.”

“You should have known better than to play this game with a centuries old vampire,” Carmilla pointed out. It did not help matters. “Come on. Ask the question. I might not know it.”

Laura sighed. “What sport does _The Cynic’s Dictionary_ define as ‘the primary excuse for rioting in nations other than the U.S.’?”

Carmilla grinned, then pursed her lips in an effort to not as Laura’s scowl deepened.

“Come here.”

Laura shook her head.

“Come here,” Carmilla said again, beckoning with her fingers.

“Are you going to answer the question?”

Carmilla stood and took Laura’s hand. “No.” Carmilla picked the card out of Laura’s hand and tossed it aside, then she pulled Laura to standing.

Laura still looked quite put out and it was adorable, but not conducive to what Carmilla had in mind. “Look at me.”

“Just answer the question,” Laura sighed.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, then pushed Laura’s hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then she slid her finger along Laura’s jaw until it came to rest just under her chin, then she tilted Laura’s head up, ever so gently, until Laura was looking at her.

“Soccer,” Carmilla replied before kissing Laura deeply. “Now let me claim my victory prize.”

.

The board game was not comfortable to lie on. The game pieces were even less so. None of that stopped them. 


End file.
